Question: $\left(9x + 9\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(9x + 9\right)\left(9x + 9\right)$ $= 9x \cdot \left(9x + 9\right) + 9 \cdot \left(9x + 9\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 81x + 81x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 162x + \left( 9 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 162x + 81$